Mi segunda oportunidad
by Adrilauris2508
Summary: Esta es la explicación de como todos los problemas para ellos empezaron. Finn y Fionna se conocen y se vuelven muy buenos amigos, a Marshall y Marceline no les gusta nada esto. Después de un tiempo deciden ir a declararse a sus amados. Pero ¿Que pasará si no les corresponden? ¿Que si la relación de los humanos pasa a más? ¿Y si esto no les gusta a los reyes de los reinos de fuego?


De mal en peor

(Para este capítulo escuchen la siguiente canción watch?v=E2xSVYf8Hog)

Habían pasado 2 años desde que la heroína de Aaa y el héroe de Ooo se habían conocido y desde entonces se habían vuelto muy cercanos, pero eso no alegraba a todos. Había cierto vampiro que no estaba nada feliz de que su amiga estuviera cerca del rubio. Muchos creerían que como Gumball y Bonibell se volvieron novios y Finn y Fionna muy buenos amigos, Marshall Lee y Marceline se habrían vuelto algo. Pues no. De hecho se odiaban. No se soportaban el uno al otro y solo coincidían en una cosa. No les gustaba ver a Finn y Fionna juntos.

1 año después

En Aaa

Marshall Lee se dirigía a la casa de su amiga rubia. Tenía algo que decirle y no podía esperar. Al llegar a la casa del árbol de su amiga tocó la puerta y Cake le abrió. Después de soltar un grito y desmallarse, Cake, Fionna bajó y encontró a Marshall en la puerta.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que pedir que no espantes a Cake, Marshall?- dijo Fionna con cara de reproche. Luego levantó a la gata del suelo y se dirigió al sillón- Pasa- dijo Fionna

Marshall entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se dirigió a donde la humana y la abrazó por la espalda. Fionna se sonrojó levemente, pero luego se zafó del abrazo y lo vio directo a los ojos.

-Marshall, no, no sé que tienes, pero…- no terminó ya que Marshall se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. La humana intentó separarse, pero no hizo falta. El joven vampiro, al sentir el rechazo, se separó.

-Perdón Fi. La verdad es que me gustas mucho y vine porque necesito saber si yo te gusto a ti también. No sabía qué hacer y la verdad es que cuando estoy contigo me siento mareado, el estomago se me llena de mariposas y…- Marshall hablaba muchas cosas, tan rápido que hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Ella lo silenció poniendo un dedo encima de sus labios.

-Marsh, lo siento. En realidad lo siento. Esto es más doloroso para mí que para ti. Créeme. Pero no me gustas. Perdón. A demás ya… estoy saliendo con alguien

-N-no te preocupes Fi. Lo entiendo.- Dijo Marshall- Me tengo que ir. Hasta luego- dijo con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. Salió de la casa y voló lo más rápido que pudo a su cueva. Una vez que llegó soltó un grito desgarrador y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. La secó bruscamente y entró a su casa.

En Ooo

Marceline no quería que esa bruja imitadora de su querido Finn se quedara con él e hizo una gran decisión que tal vez le costaría cara. Llegó a la casa del árbol y entró por la ventana al cuarto de Finn. El estaba sentado en frente de su cama escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

-¿Finn?- preguntó la chica al humano. Él se levantó rápidamente y esto lo mareó un poco, se hizo un poco para atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con una rama saliente de la pared.

-¡Marci!- dijo Finn sobándose la cabeza en la parte de atrás- No me asustes así, por favor

-Perdón

-Bueno, no te preocupes, ¿Qué pasó Marci? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-No, solo te venía a decir algo- Finn la miraba expectante y esto dio pie a que Marceline siguiera.- Bueno veras, no me es fácil decirlo, pero en realidad me caes más que bien… Tú me… Me… Gustas- Finn se quedó en silencio y después de un momento dijo

-Marci… Veras, ¿Te acuerdas de Fionna?... en realidad ella y yo estamos… saliendo

-Oh!- "llegaste tarde" se regañó Marceline- Bueno, no te preocupes- dijo- Me voy, por cierto. Felicidades- le sonrió Marceline a Finn.

Después de eso, Marceline se fue llorando, llegó a su casa y lloró hasta quedarse dormida que, aun que su cuerpo no necesitaba descanso, su corazón sí

6 años después

Había llegado el día de la boda de Finn y Fionna y como no habían sabido de sus amigos, ambos acordaron que querían que Marshall Lee y Marceline fueran los padrinos. Ese día, todos estaban de fiesta excepto los padrinos. Ellos seguían sin llevarse bien, pero ese día tendrían que fingir. Finn y Fionna los citaron en la casa del árbol de Aaa donde iban a casarse. Cuando llegaron los humanos los esperaban en la sala.

-Qué bueno que hayan venido- dijo Finn

-Esperamos no molestarlos- dijo Fionna. Marshall y Marceline no dijeron nada.- Bueno. Sabemos que no se pueden exponer a la luz del sol, por lo tanto la fiesta será de noche. Nos gustaría que usaran esto.- Fionna extendió unas bolsas y se las entregó. Marshall y Marceline vieron el interior.

-No, ni lo creas. No me pienso poner esto- dijo Marshall

-Me niego- dijo Marceline

En la noche

-No puedo creer que esté usando esto- se quejó Marshall. Llevaba puesto un chaleco gris, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra con gris, pantalón de vestir negro con unos tenis ya que se reusaba a usar los zapatos negros.- parezco un maldito pingüino.

-No te quejes, yo parezco un fantasma en vez de una vampira- dijo Marceline harta de los quejidos de Marshall. Ella estaba usando un vestido recto hasta el piso color blanco con un degradado a gris en la parte de hasta abajo y una abertura en la pierna derecha hasta un poco debajo de la cadera, un cinturón rojo a la altura de la cintura con botas rojas ya que también se reusaba a usar los zapatos que le había dado Fionna.

Caminaron hacia el altar detrás de Finn y Fionna y tomaron sus lugares al lado de los novios. Fionna llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color azul descubierto de la espalda con mangas hasta los codos, liso en la parte de atrás de la falda amplia y con holanes blancos en la parte delantera. El cabello suelto con una guirnalda y amarrado en una media coleta con rizos. Finn llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, corbata y chaleco azul claro, pantalón y saco azul obscuro. No llevaba puesto su gorro de oso lo que dejaba ver su cabello cortado hasta donde empezaba el cuello. Fionna llevaba consigo su espada de sangre de ángel y Finn su espada de sangre de demonio para el ritual de unión que crearon Bonibell y Gumball.

La boda pasó normal, luego llegó la hora del ritual de unión, Finn y Fionna tuvieron que clavar sus espadas en la cabeza de un monstruo que hubieran vencido antes de la boda, juntos. Marshall y Marceline se fueron antes de que amaneciera, después haber cantado una canción para los novios.

1 año después

Una noticia llegó a los oídos de los Reyes vampiro que dirigían la Nocheosfera de sus respectivos países. Fionna estaba…

-¡¿Embarazada?!- gritaron desde sus respectivas Nocheosferas. Bueno, al menos las cosas no podían ir peor… ¿O sí?

1 año después

Un caballo llegó a las cuevas de los Reyes Vampiro. De ellos bajaron unas personas de chicle

En Aaa

-¿Qué quieres ahora Bubba?- preguntó Marshall al príncipe que acababa de entrar a la cueva con cara de tristeza.

-Tengo malas noticias, mejor siéntate- dijo el dulce príncipe a Marshall, pero él no obedeció- como quieras- dijo el dulce príncipe- El rey y la reina de los reinos de fuego de Aaa y Ooo se enteraron de la boda de Finn y Fionna y piensan que, como sus hijos salieron con ellos, la boda debería haber sido entre los humanos y los del reino de fuego.

-Al punto Bubba- dijo fastidiado el rey vampiro

-Organizaron un ataque a la pareja para separarlos, pero ellos pelearon y al final, no pudieron con la situación y- el príncipe suspiró- no sobrevivieron- Marshall debió seguir el consejo de Bubba, cayó los pocos centímetros que lo separaban del suelo y se golpeó con el suelo de piedra- Lo peor de todo es que no encontramos a él o los descendientes de los chicos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo tomando al príncipe del cuello de su ropa y alzando un puño listo para golpearlo

-Ya me oíste. Y golpearme no la traerá de vuelta- dijo el príncipe. Marshall lo soltó y empezó a golpear todo a su alrededor. El dulce príncipe salió como pudo y se alejó muy triste.

En Ooo

-¿Qué quieres princesa?- dijo Marceline parando su grabadora y dejando su hacha-bajo de lado

-Hola Marci, tengo que decirte algo

-Mhm- asintió Marceline

-Pues, veras. ¿Recuerdas a la princesa flama?

-Mhm- dijo flotando por encima de su cama

-Su padre se enojó por la boda de Finn y se alió con la reina del reino de Fuego de Aaa- el corazón de Marceline latía más fuerte que nunca, pero no contestó nada- Hicieron un ataque a la casa de Finn y Fionna- "Por favor, que estén bien. Por favor, que estén bien" se repetía Marceline mentalmente- Ellos pelearon y escondieron a su o sus descendiente o descendientes- Marceline seguía repitiéndose lo mismo- pero no sobrevivieron- en ese momento Marceline rompió en llanto y cayó sobre su cama.- Lo peor es que no hemos encontrado a él o los niños.- dijo Bonibell- lo siento Marci

-Vete, por favor- dijo Marceline, la dulce princesa no dijo más, solo se levantó y se fue.

Las cosas empezaron mal y terminaron peor. Pero tal vez. Solo tal vez, todo cambiaría pronto.

**Konichiwa!**

**Bueno, esta fue solo la introducción a la historia. El resto lo subiré a parte, pero con el mismo titulo en versiones Aaa y Ooo. Recuerden que Finn es novio de la princesa Flama. En esta historia eso es pasado. También pasó lo mismo con Fionna y el principe Flama Espero les haya gustado. **

**Tengo una horrorosa noticia. El 5 de Agosto entraré de nuevo a la escuela y como voy a entrar como repetidora voy a tener que echarle los kilos para sacar el año así que tal vez no pueda subir los capítulos algunos días. Lo siento y espero poder seguir con ustedes otro rato.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
